1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit board, and more particularly to a device for solidly and stably anchoring and securing electronic parts or components onto the circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical computer facilities comprise one or more electronic circuit boards each having a number of parts or components secured thereto with fasteners, solders, latches, or the like.
For example, the resistors, the capacitors, the processor units, the disk drivers, such as the hard disk drivers, etc., are required to be secured onto the electronic circuit board, by such as the screw threaded fasteners, the soldering operations etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,962,133 to Yamaguchi et al. discloses one of the typical electronic circuit boards including a number of electronic components secured to the electronic circuit board with solders (solder pastes) and electrodes (lands).
However, while soldering or welding the electronic components onto the electronic circuit board with the solders and/or electrodes, it will be difficult to positively retain or position the electronic components relative to the electronic circuit board, such that the electronic components may normally be offset from the predetermined position on the electronic circuit board.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional electronic circuit boards.